Alien Love
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The summary is inside. The main couplings are YoshixOC, and SonicxOC. Warning: Rating may change later as the story goes on.


**Alien Love**

**Summary****: While testing out Ness's new rocket ship, Yoshi and Sonic accidentally get blasted off into space where they end up landing on a planet inhabited by a human-like alien race called Tockians. They both instantly fall in love with the planet's beautiful princess and her equally pretty sister. Will they choose to remain on the planet with their love interests? Or will they be forced to return home to their friends on Earth?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo. Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Bios:<strong>

**Yoshi: One of the main characters in the story. He is a green dinosaur as well as one of the Super Smash Brothers. He quickly becomes used to being on the planet Tockia, especially with the girls, most notably Princess Korseena, whom he becomes infatuated with. He frequently becomes annoyed whenever Sonic teases him about his crush on Korseena, often responding by smacking him over the head. He is also the target of jealousy from Tomoko, who sees him as a rival for Korseena's love.**

**Sonic: Another one of the main characters. He is a speedy blue hedgehog who is carefree, outgoing, cocky and adventurous. Like Yoshi he is also a Smash Brother. Sonic is initially reluctant and unsure about the planet Tockia, viewing it as an unusual place due to it's inhabitants and their lifestyles, but soon has a change of heart when he gets to know some of the girls, mainly Torkuna, who becomes the object of his affections. He also constantly teases Yoshi because of his feelings for Princess Korseena, only for Yoshi to smack him in the head soon after. He is also constantly pursued romantically by Mamika, who would always appear everywhere he goes.**

**Princess Korseena: The royal princess of planet Tockia, and the older sister of Torkuna. However, despite being of royal heritage, she dislikes being a princess as well as being treated like one, though she goes along with it just to fool her parents. She only wants to have fun and be social, but her royal duties keep her from doing so. Every so often, she tends to sneak away from the palace with her sister, dressed in normal clothes to avoid recognition. When she meets Yoshi and Sonic, she becomes fond of them, eventually to the point of becoming smitten with Yoshi.**

**Torkuna: Korseena's younger sister. Like Korseena, she is also a princess, and she too also dislikes being of royal heritage. Though she does not have as many royal duties as her sister, she still pretends to act in a royal manner to please her parents. She has a desire for wonders and excitement, as well as wanting to have fun and live life normally. She fell in love with Sonic after spending hours with him, having fun and gaining lots of excitement. She also seems to view Yoshi as a close friend and somewhat of a surrogate brother, forming some sort of strong bond with him.**

**Tomoko: A male Tockian, who is most known for being extremely athletic. He also harbors a massive crush on Princess Korseena, but she remains oblivious to it, even though he tries constantly to get her attention. He is extremely jealous of Yoshi, who is also in love with Korseena, and as such often tries to ruin his chances to get with her, despite failing each time.**

**Mamika: A highly cheerful, sometimes arrogant and flirtatious female Tockian. She is a very voluptous Tockian who would do whatever she could to gain a boyfriend, such as flirting and even by forcing herself on a guy. When she first encounters Sonic, she soon becomes attracted to him. Though he is somewhat oblivious to her affections, it doesn't stop her from constantly hugging, groping and molesting him, even kissing him everytime she appears. She even has a tendency to follow Sonic wherever he goes, and pops up from almost everywhere. While she adores Sonic, she shows jealousy towards Torkuna, often trying to steal Sonic's attention from her.**

**The rest of the Smash Brothers and some of the other characters will appear as the story progresses.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Come on, there's gotta be something better to watch on this TV" said Sonic who was on the couch with Yoshi, flipping through random channels.

"Okay, this is getting annoying. You've been at this since 7 am in the morning. So what if the Power Rangers aren't on yet, just learn to be patient." said Yoshi.

"This is me you're talking to, I don't do patient."

"What can I say, that's how you always act."

"Hey guys, are you busy?" greeted Ness who walked up to them.

"Not really, just watching TV. Or I'm just simply watching Sonic flip from channel to channel all because the Power Rangers haven't came on yet."

"Okay, well anyways, I just got finished working on something outside and I wanted you to come see it."

"Sure Ness, we can do that."

"How long will this take?"

"Don't start complaining Sonic."

"Fine."

Ness led them outside the mansion and out to the front yard. Once they came to a stop, Yoshi and Sonic gazed at the sight of a silver and red colored rocket ship with orange flames on the side and one large cockpit big enough for two people to operate.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Ness.

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it." said Yoshi in astonishment.

"Eh, it's okay." said Sonic in a lazy and bored tone.

"You have no taste in science and technology Sonic. Throughout most history, science and technology have been helpful and important in the-"

"Okay I get it, there's no need to explain it to me, I hear enough of it from my pal Tails most of the time."

"Anyways Ness, how exactly did you build this rocket?"

"My friend Jeff helped me build it." replied Ness.

"Very impressive."

"Hey Yoshi, Sonic?

"Yeah?" they asked in unison.

"I hope this is not too much trouble, but do you think maybe you could test it so I can see if it works?"

"Well, what do you think Sonic?" asked Yoshi.

"If it'll get me back inside to watch TV, then I guess I'll give it a shot."

The two smashers climbed up into the cockpit and sat in the chairs in front of the control panel.

"Wow, this rocket is very advanced. Look at all this technology." said Yoshi.

"Whoa, what's that big red button in the center?"

"That must be the launch button, whatever you do, just don't-"

"Press it like this."

"SONIC NO, DON'T PUSH IT." yelled Ness from outside

But his warning was too late as Sonic instantly pressed the button. The rocket began to vibrate as the launching sequence was taking place.

"Launching sequence, in 5,4,3,2,1, blast off." said a mechanical voice.

The rocket soon flew off straight into the sky, almost completely out of sight.

"Maybe I shouldn't have tested it so soon." said Ness while scratching his head.

"What's going on out here, we heard a loud noise." said Mario who came running outside with Luigi and Lucario.

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you this, but it may be hard to explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"You just never listen do you Sonic, Ness told you not to push the button, now we've been launched off into space, all thanks to you." said Yoshi as he and Sonic flew through the vacuums of space.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I just wanted to watch TV, but you wouldn't let me do that." argued Sonic.

"Which shows just how stubborn you really are. I mean look around, we're lost somewhere in space, and who knows, we might get sucked into a black hole, or get hit by a comet, or worse, we might crash on some unknown planet with no way to get back to Earth."

"And you're blaming me for this, that is just low."

"Not as low as you."

"Don't look now, but I think we're about to CRASH." yelled Sonic.

Yoshi turned around to spot a rather oddly colored planet coming into view. Yoshi tried to get the rocket under control by pressing specific buttons, but the rocket's velocity was too much to control. Pretty soon, they entered the planet's atmosphere and were coming in for a crash. The whole rocket was engulfed in fire as it came close to crashing. Before long, they crashed on the surface, sliding across the ground before hitting a large rock, causing it to launch Yoshi and Sonic out through the cockpit where they landed head first on the ground and blacked out.

Several minutes later, Yoshi woke up with a slight pain in his skull.

"Oh my head, I'm lucky to still be alive." said Yoshi while rubbing his head. He looked over at Sonic, who woke up as well.

"Well, that was a rough landing." said Sonic.

"I'll say, but what puzzles me is the planet we landed on, where are we?" wondered Yoshi as he and Sonic looked around the area. The land was coated with red grass, the sky was a bluish green, and some of the trees were polkadotted with blue leaves.

"I may not know alot about scientific discoveries, but from what I see, I think we're on an alien planet."

They soon heard the sound of some girly giggles coming from some orange bushes behind them. Feeling curious, the two smashers decided to see who it was. When they looked in the bushes they came across a pair of girls. The one ironic thing about them was that they had light green skin and yellow eyes. One of them had purple hair while the other one had ocean blue hair.

"Excuse me girls, but do you know what planet we're on?" asked Yoshi.

"Of course, this is planet Tockia."said the purple haired girl.

"Whoa, you speak english. Normally I thought aliens couldn't understand english." said Sonic.

"Hehehe, here on our planet, english is our main language."

"Hmm, aliens who only speak english, impressive."

"By the way, where are you two guys from?" asked the blue haired girl.

"My name is Yoshi and this is my friend Sonic, we're both from the planet Earth."

"Wow, earthlings, this is so exciting."

"So what are your names?"

"My name is Normiko and this is my friend Yorkia."

"So you aliens are called Tockians, you look more like green humans than aliens."

"True, very true, but we've got something that humans don't have."

"What's that?" asked Sonic.

"We'll show you."

Yoshi felt something tap him on the shoulder. He looked to his left to see some sort of big and long, lizard-like tail which suddenly coiled itself around him and lifted him off the ground. He then noticed that the so-called tail had came from Yorkia.

"Oh, so you have tails."

"Uh huh. Both male and female tockians all have tails." said Yorkia as she released him.

"This planet looks really interesting, I like it already."

"You may like it, but me, not so much." said Sonic.

"And why not?"

"Open your eyes Yoshi. We're far far away from Earth with no way to get back, and we just met two alien girls. As far as I'm concerned, I feel reluctant and unsure about this planet."

"You just don't know how to get used to new things Sonic, that's your problem."

"Oh sure, go ahead and bring that up."

"Anyway boys, would you like to come back to town with us?" asked Normiko.

"Town?" they responded in confusion.

"Yeah, Tocki Town. It's located just outside the royal Tockian palace."

"Royal, you mean this whole planet is ruled by a king and queen?"

"Yep, it sure is. They're very peaceful rulers, but I should you warn you, they aren't too fond of newcomers, especially you guys." said Yorkia.

"But we're not from around this planet." said Sonic.

"They may know about earthlings, but they don't exactly trust them."

"Don't worry about it, I may not be positive that they'll get to know me and Sonic, but I've got a feeling that things will go well."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

Yoshi and Sonic followed Normiko and Yorkia back to what looked like a small city of sorts. The two smashers were instantly shocked upon the sight of the glamorous and shining town.

"Yoshi, Sonic, welcome to Tocki Town." said Yorkia.

"Wow, it's looks so peaceful." said Yoshi.

As they walked through the city, they were getting stares from most of the other Tockians, mainly the females and some of the males.

"Uh, why is everyone looking at us?" asked Sonic.

"Don't worry, they're all just surprised to see you, it's nothing personal."

Pretty soon, a bunch of Tockian girls gathered in front of them, making all sorts of various comments.

"Oh, they look so cute."

"More than cute, they're hot."

"Are there anymore guys like them?"

"Do they have girlfriends?"

"I wanna get to know them better."

"Hmph, those guys are nothing compared to me." said a male voice.

Yoshi and Sonic turned around to find themselves staring at a male Tockian. He was wearing a red sleeveless excercise shirt, along with a pair of matching shorts and shoes. He was also wearing a red headband and red wrist bands.

"Uh, who are you suppose to be?" asked Sonic.

"I am known as Tomoko, the most athletic Tockian in the world."

"And you're telling us this, why?"

"Because there's no way you two are as good as I am. For soon, one day, I shall have the hand of the beloved Princess Korseena in marriage."

"As far as I'm concerned, the princess doesn't even think twice about you." said Normiko.

"You're just jealous of her great beauty."

"Excuse me, who's Princess Korseena?" asked Yoshi.

"She's one of the daughters of the royal Tockian family. She and her sister Torkuna are both of royal heritage. They're very well respected around here."

"And I for one am destined to become Korseena's beloved fiance." said Tomoko in a dreamy tone.

"Says the Tockian with jelly for brains." said Yoshi in sarcasm.

And soon, everyone started laughing.

"Oh yeah wise guy, I'll show you that I'm worthy of her affections. You'll see, you will all see."

After that, Tomoko took off running.

"Don't worry about him. He keeps thinking that Princess Korseena will return his love for her. But the fact is the princess doesn't even pay any attention to him." said Yorkia.

"It's no big deal for me, I've seen plenty of bozos like him back on Earth."

"I can assure you that as long as you remain here on Tockia, everything will be alright."

"After meeting the girls, I'm gonna love it here." said Sonic who was being smothered with kisses and hugs by random Tockian girls.

"That Sonic, same hedgehog I always knew. He just loves being adored by women, especially alien women." commented Yoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's Chapter 1.<strong>

**I know this story might seem weird, but I just had to make it.**

**The other main characters will appear in the next chapter.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
